


The demigod's wings

by jay_the_timber_wolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Maximum Ride - James Patterson, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Multi, Romance, alittle angst maybe, i own nothing, mostly fluff and the like, there might be fighting and blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/jay_the_timber_wolf
Summary: It all started when The flock found a sword and shield from Ancient Greece, Nico has to get the sword and shield from them. He plans to sneak in and sneak back out, that doesn't really work out.





	1. The sword and shield

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, credit goes to the authors of these amazing books.

It was a simply sword and shield, but that sword and that shield set off a chain of events that lead to something big. While me and the flock were walking through the forest when we found them, they were attached to the skeleton dressed in armor from Ancient Greece, how a greek skeleton ended up in North America we had no idea. We took it back to the house so that Jeb could exam it and tell us about it. "It's not that old, maybee ten years old, I've never seen this type of metal before though." He said looking at the sword and glancing at the shield. "But why is it in greek armor and in North America?" Max asked. "I don't know, best thing to do is lock this stuff away and bury the skeleton, it might be better to keep the weapons under lock and key." He said. So we ended up locking the sword and shield in the basement and let Jeb bury the skeleton. "Should we have someone stand guard?" Nudge asked. "Nah, it's not like anyone is going to steal them, besides the basement is locked." Iggy said. Boy were we wrong. As it turns out there were people that knew what they were and they sent someone to come get them.  
\--------------(Nico's POV)------------  
"Okay Harry, put me down right there, I can see a doggy door right over there, that's how I'll get in." I said. Harry, the son of Zeus, set me down on the ground and I went over to the doggy door, I had the ability to turn myself into any type of dog so this would be easy. The door was the size of a scottish terrier so I quickly turned myself into a scottish terrier and walked inside. I trotted around the house looking for the sword and shield I was sent to find, since they must already have a dog they wouldn't find it odd to hear claws clicking throughout the house as I searched. I saw a open door so I trotted in and saw it was a bedroom, and right there sitting on the bed was a black scottish terrier fast asleep next to a little girl. I left the room and kept looking for the goal of my mission, I finally ruled out that they were in the basement. I returned to my human form, unlocked the door, opened it without it creaking, turned back into a dog, and went down into the basement.  
It was dark but I could still see so when I reached the bottom I immeditily saw the sword and shield but saw a problem with my plan. The sword and shield were big, I couldn't carry them up the stairs as a scotty and the shield wouldn't fit through the doggy door, I had to figure out a different way to get them out of the house. I walked through the house until I found a open window that the shield would fit through. I walked back to the basement, turned into a greyhound, grabbed the sword in-between my teeth, and walked back out to the open window. I dropped the sword down on the ground and went back for the shield.  
I grabbed the shield in my mouth and started to head back up the stairs, before I reached the window a yip came from the top of the stairs. I glanced up the stairs and saw the black Scotty standing there. He started barking up a storm so I leaped out the window and bolted down the street, I left the shield in a place Harry could get it and went back to running. I turned around and saw a guy chasing after me, after a while of running I stopped running and decided to act like a dog. I bonded over to the guy and rolled over onto my back panting like a real dog.  
\----------(Fang's POV)-----------  
I looked down at the pitch black greyhound who was lying on his back, I looked at him and saw a white skull mark on his paw. "Okay, you were just running from me, I guess you just wanted to play chase?" I asked. He didn't say anything but he stood up and started running away again. "Wait come back here!" I said before racing after him.  
\-----------(Nico's POV)----------  
I started running again and making sharp turns in the hope of shaking him off but he stayed on my tail. Decided to try scaring him off so I turned into a hell hound and woofed at him to try and scare him away but he didn't even flinch. I ran off again and when I got cornered I decided to turned back into a human, but I did it slowly so he could clearly see what was going on. Once I was human he glared at me. I was wearing a black crop top, denim shorts, and platformer boots along with my skull ring. He immediately tried to subdue me but I knew how to hold my ground so I fought him off with ease. But some how he got me against a tree and choked me for a while before he let go and let me slump to the ground. I stayed still as he came back over, I felt his fingers press against my neck, I guessed to look for my pulse. I slowed down my heart rate almost to the point it couldn't be felt by a person. He grabbed me by my shirt and started to drag me somewhere, when we arrived he picked me up and placed me on the couch, I felt him try to feel my breathing but I slowed down my breathing along with my heart rate. "Dr. M can you come here please?" I heard heels click against the floor and come over to me. "What appears to be the problem?" A woman asked. "I-I don't know, I can't find his pulse and I can't tell if he's breathing." I heard him say. I felt a hand press against my neck, I guess to try and locate my pulse again. "It's very light, like it's been slowed down." I felt her hand near my nose. "Same with his breathing, he's not dead but more of a coma like state." She said. "Would choking cause this?" He asked. "No, the best thing we can do is try and wake him up." She said. I knew I could always wake myself up but I decided to let them do it. "How would we do that?" He asked. I felt a mask of sorts being placed on my face and oxygen being pushed into my lungs, I started coughing as I opened my eyes slowly, the guy and a woman stood over me, the guy looked really worried. "Are you alright?" He asked. I couldn't really talk, my vocal cords felt strained and uncomfortable making me not want to talk.  
When I could talk I said one thing. "Where's the skeleton?" I asked. I couldn't keep my eyes open and I passed out.  
\-----------(Fang's POV)---------------  
"Where's the skeleton?" His eyes dropped close and his breathing slowed again. "Skeleton? Do you think he meant the Greek soldier we found?" Max asked. "What else could he mean. It must be the Greek soldier he's looking for. But why?" I asked. "Only one way to find out is to ask him and dig up the skeleton." Jeb said. "Then dig it up, your the one who buried it." I said. Jeb nodded and left the room, I looked back at the boy but he didn't wake up. After a while Jeb came back in with a bufful bag. "These are the bones, I don't understand why he wants them though." He said. I took the bag, opened it, pulled out the skull, and put it in front of his face. His eyes fluttered open and focused on the skull. "Is this the skeleton you meant?" I asked. "Yes.... He must be given a proper funeral ceremony." He said his voice strained. He passed out again so we got up and set the bones on the kitchen table as we went up stairs to talk. "I think the funeral ceremony he's talking about is this one where they burn the body wrapped in a sheet while a pardon of the god Hades says the death prays." Angel said. "You think that's it?" I asked. "Yeah, I've got the feeling we should go back down stairs." She said. We walked down stairs only to see the bones and the boy were gone, the door was open wide and I could barely see him running in the woods with the bufful bag under his arm.


	2. The boy and the bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has the bones, Fang wants to get them back before he burns them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, let's do this.

We shouldn't have just left him alone with the bones, it was clear he wanted to do something with them but if Angel is right and he'll burn them... We can't let him do that. I ran out into the wood, hoping I could at least catch up before he could burn the bones, the police could use the skull to id this poor guy but if he burns it then they would remain a mystery and their family could never get closer. I mean sure those bones are ten years old but still, it looks like I'm finally catching up with him.  
I burst into the clearing to find the boy had already set up a fire and was rapping the bones in a cloth I had no idea he had. "Don't try to stop me, this is what must be done to honor his memory and achievements." He said starting to pull the bones to the fire. "I can't let you do that." I said. "Well the fact is that I won't stop and you can't do anything to make me stop, I must honor the dead for it is my birthright." He said. "There is a difference between honoring and just plain destroying what remains." I said. "This is what must be done, I won't stop for someone who thinks he knows how we honor the dead." He said. Before I could stop him he tossed the bones rapped in the cloth into the fire, I tried to tackle him to the ground but he proved to be a strong boy and held me off. I tussled with him while he kept muttering under his breath, when I finally got him on the ground the bones and cloth were completely ash, not even the skull remained.  
The boy managed to get out from under me while I was destracted and started to run again. I caught up with him easily this time cause he was already low on stamina. "Must you keep running? Relax, I'm not going to hurt you too badly." I said. Never the less he struggled under my body until he finally stopped and tried to catch his breath, his breathing was heavy and labored and it was clear he was having diffcoulty breathing. I then noticed I had my knee pressing against his chest witch might be the problem so I moved it and he began to breath properly again. I grabbed the rope I had on me and tied his wrists together. He started struggling again but I kept a firm grip on him. "Stop struggling! I understand if your afraid but you need to stop this." I said. "You could never understand, never. You don't know what I have seen, what I've been through. You could never understand the terror I have felt!" He said. "It'd be better for you if you closed your mouth and stopped talking." I said huling him up.  
He kept saying things to himself as I huled his relgous ass back to the house. I got inside and the flock plus Jeb were waiting. "I couldn't stop him from burning the bones but I caught him, I think he believes in the greek gods and shit like that." I said. "The gods are alive, insult them and your looking at their wrath." He said. "Well I've heard plenty of his relgous nonsense for the day, who wants to take him?" I asked. Nudge stepped up and started pulling him upstairs. "I'll handcuff him to the bed in the guest room, that should hold him." She said.  
\---------(Nico's POV)-----------  
"You'll regrate this, the gods are on my side." I said. She had just finished handcuffing me to the metal frame on the bed. "Cut the relgous crap already, I'm getting really tired of hearing you talk about gods." She said checking the cuffs to make sure they would hold. "One mustn't insult them, they do not take lightly to insults." I said. "I don't believe in gods and shit like that. I currtenly don't pray to make believe beings and sacrfice animals in their honor." She said. "We got over the animal sacrfice centorys ago, burning food and the sutch is good enough for them." I said. "How modern of you, still don't do it." She said. "Because you haven't seen the proof that the gods are still alive, you want proof before you can believe it." I said. "I think that's the most nonrelgous thing you have said since we entered this room." She said. "Look my point is that you wouldn't believe in anything, true or not, unless you have proof, I've ran into your type before." I said. "Really? So show me some proof that you have then." She said. "Your staring proof right in the face." I said. "I'm staring you in the face." She said. "Exactly, I am your proof. I'm the living proof that the gods are still alive." I said. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. "I am the son of a god, the gods are the reason I'm alive. They are part of me, they are in my DNA and my life." I said. She stared at me before speaking. "Are you crazy? Cause you sound crazy." She said. "I am not crazy, I tell the truth, it's your choice if you believe me or not." I said. "The truth your sprouting sounds like crazy talk." She said. "That's what you heard because you don't believe me, if you believed me it would all make sense, death is my birthright my dear. You can't hold me forever, I will get free one way or another." I said. She looked sort of freaked out and left the room quickly, once I was alone I messed with the lock in the handcuffs and got it unlocked, I walked over to the door and leaned against it to block anyone from coming inside the room. Let's see how long it takes for her to come back.


	3. The boy and the dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another boy has shown up, and his pet dragon has come as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll, don't try to stop me.

"Two times, two times he has said that death is his birthright. It makes no sense, and now he's claiming to be the son of a god." I said running a hand down my face. I looked over at Total who was ridge looking at the door, he backed away from it and whimpered. "What is it Total?" Angel asked. A loud sniffing came at the door and a scratch followed by more sniffing. A knock came at the door so I went over and opened the door. I was greeted with a snarling reptilian creature and a boy with black hair and emerald green eyes. "Easy boy, hi can I come in?" He asked. I nodded and let him in, the reptilian creature following close to him and never taking his mismatch green and blue eyes off me. "Odin, lay down." He commanded, Odin laid down but looked ready to bolt back up at anytime. "I guess you guys haven't ever seen a dragon before? Don't worry, Odin is just being ready to attack. But he wouldn't attack unless I command him to." He said.  
Odin's scales were a mix of black, green, and blue and he still looked ready to attack. "Anyways I'm not here to chat, I'm here for my friend." He said. "I'm not sure who it is your looking for." I said. He turned to his dragon. "Odin, seek." He commanded. Odin stood up and started sniffing around, he headed up the stairs and stopped at the guest room door. He raised his paw and scratched at the door. "You lyed, he's in there." He reached out and opened the door, the boy was standing right there Infront of the door. "I thought I handcuffed you to the bed?" Nudge asked. "You did but it didn't do anything. Easy peasy getting out of those. Rope probably would have been more effective." He said. "So you were holding him?" Dragon boy asked. "He broke in, we have every right to know why." I said. "He also stole from us." Iggy added. "I was sent to collect what is rightfully ours, the sword and shield belongs to us." He said. "It was our property, so you were the ones to steal from us." Dragon boy said. "We found the rusty junk out in the woods along with the skeleton, all we did was pick it up." Max said. "And your accusing us for stealing when we were just taking back our property? The skeleton was also one of our own, he had every right to give him a proper burial." Dragon boy said. "He destroyed the skeleton. That person must have had family that the remains could have been returned to." I said. "He didn't, he was an orphan, most of us are. He had no family, the least that could have been done was given him his finally rest." Death boy said.  
I was about ready to punch this kid and get him to stop spouting relegous nonsense but the dragon would with out a doubt catch me before my fist would connect with his face. "Can you please talk like a normal person and not a relegous kid who no one can understand!" I snapped at him. "I am plenty understandable, I guess you just don't like me talking." Death boy said. "Well your acting like a relegous asshole and I hate it! Act like a nromal person!" I snapped at him. "I'm not a normal person, I am the son of a god. Why should I act normal when I'm not normal?" He asked. "Your fucking kidding me right?" I asked. "He does not kid, he is a serious person." Dragon boy said. "Go walk your dragon or something." I said. The dragon growled but his master quickly shushed him. "I tell the truth, I am the son of a god." Death boy said. "If you are then prove it, come on show we how your the son of a god." I said. I swear for a second his eyes started to glow red but quickly returned to normal. "I assure you that you don't want me to show you how I am the son of a god." He said. "What? You can't do it?" I asked.  
"Oh I can, but you probably wouldn't like what I can do." He said. "You wouldn't know unless you try, besides it's completely impossible for you to be the child of a god since they don't exist." I said. The ground suddenly started to rumble and crack causing us to all stumble. "I told you, I can do more but we must be leaving for camp now." He said. They started to walk down stairs but we blocked them off. "Your not going anywhere for a while, not until you tell us why you stole the sword and shield." Dr. M said. "We already did, we took them cause they belong to us! They belong to us so we did not steal them, we merly took them back." Dragon boy said. "We found the sword and shield in the woods, they belonged to no one until we came across them." Max said. "The sword and shield belong to the greeks by default, we are greek born so the sword and shield belongs to us by default." Death boy said. "Oh sure, but we can't just let you go." I said. "What do you mean?" Dragon boy asked. "Well we can't let the people who are looking for us find us, and you two know where we are so.... nope sorry, can't let you go. I mean you know our location so...." Death boy spoke up. "We wouldn't tell a soul about this place we promise. We wouldn't tell anyone you're up here." He said. "Ah but you see we can't trust you. It's part of our policy." Max said. "We swear on the river Styx, we wouldn't tell a soul about where you live." Dragon boy said. Death boy nodded and added. "A swear on the river Styx is very trust worthy, breaking a swear on the Styx results in death." He said. I looked at Jeb, he seemed to think for a bit before he nodded and spoke. "Their right, their believes wouldn't allow them to break a oath like that." He said. I sighed and stepped to the side. "Never come back here again, next time we wouldn't let you leave." I said.  
Both boys nodded and dashed out the door and into the surronding forest with the dragon close behind them. I sighed and looked at the flock again. "We'll have to save them from Erasers wouldn't we?" I asked. "Probably." Jeb said. The next day Odin came limping up to the house, he was wounded but not that badly but it was clear that right away he wanted to take us somewhere.


End file.
